Revamped Big Brother 5
|}Revamped Big Brother 5 is the fifth season of the newly modified Big Brother series, Revamped Big Brother. It premiered on July 5, 2013 and was presented by Alyssa Milano. The launch of this season featured 14 new housemates who entered the house on Day 1. On Day 29, three new housemates (who were the nemeses of three other housemates in the house) entered the "secret garden", where they could see all the housemates in the house, bringing the total number of housemates for this season to 17. The season lasted for 78 days, with housemate Simon Abbott winning the title of Big Brother and $500,000, beating out Jessie Graham. Housemates Nominations table Notes : Kara was told on Day 1 that the housemates who received the most nominations that week would be immune from the first eviction. She was therefore given the secret mission of trying to get the most nominations that week. She succeeded in her task, receiving the most nominations, and was now immune. She then had to nominate two housemates to face eviction, as all the other housemates' nominations became voided. She nominated Laura and Summer. : For discussing nominations, Aaron and Kris were punished by having to be the personal servants to the rest of the house for the rest of the day. If they failed to serve the other housemates to Big Brother's satisfaction, they would automatically face the public vote. Since neither of them even attempted to be servants, they both faced the public vote and therefore could not be nominated during the nomination process, but could still nominate. : Blakeleigh, Jessie, and Kris were nominated for eviction by their fellow housemates. However, Aaron, Danielle, Dante, Kris, Simon, and Willie discussed nominations, so as a punishment they faced the public vote. Kara also faced the public vote because she did not nominate the required two people. : The housemates in the secret garden had to choose who was their favorite housemate in the house. They chose Blakeleigh. Blakeleigh had to then evict one of the housemates in the secret garden by only seeing a picture of them. She chose to evict Malcolm, and therefore Jade and Mike entered the house. : Big Brother set the housemates a task, telling them Big Brother would lie to them twice. Big Brother told the housemates that the weeks nominations were optional. This was the first lie. As always, nominations were compulsory; those that did not nominate would face the public vote. Only Dante, Jade and Jessie nominated - saving them from the public vote. Big Brother then told the second lie by announcing that the housemates up for eviction were Dante, Jade and Jessie, when in fact they were the only housemates not up. On eviction night, the housemates decided which of the two housemates with the most votes would be evicted. Kara and Mike were chosen by the public and Kara was evicted by a 5-3 vote. : During the final week, the public voted for whom they wanted to win, not to evict.